The Heart Roleplay
Hey welcome to the roleplay of cringiness love! welcome to heck Rules * wikia rules * whatever rules i make when i think of one * no peacocks tiptoing through tulips ** ok fine you can have peacocks tiptoing through tulips. Members * XxKatakxX ** Temm ** Katak * Squidy822 ** Squidy ** Lemmy the Sheep Slime ** Clarence & Pete ** Blaster ** Harry ** Ruya * Danceykitty ** Dancey ** Darky (Dark Dancey) * MixieRoast ** Signum * Sheep Slime ** Detruire ** Sheep Slime Summary So, Squidy got his hands on a bundle of love arrows...so, basicly, the apocalypse of romance is coming! hooray--wait thats a bad thing EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR FLIPPIN LIFE-- Roleplay ---Squidy822--- "Nyeh heh heh, this is gonna be fun." Squidy said. ---XxKatakxX--- "Hey guys, I found some love poti- wait, love arrows? OH DEAR GOD RUN HE'S SHIPPING ME AND SIGNUM AHHHH oh wait Signum will eat the arrow. I'm safe!!!!!" ---Squidy822--- *Puts marmite on it* OK there it is now inedible. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey and Darky randomly walks in, then Dancey puts her hands on the sides of her waist "Well isn't this a great day to be Dancey," Dancey said, then runs off while the song "Living in the sunlight" is playing in the background for no reason.(btw skip to 0:36 in the video from the link...or don't) ---Squidy822--- *Squidy got an idea, and then shot Darky and then shot Katak.* Nyeh heh heh. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey kept derpily running...away....from a squid. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy popped in. "Love arrows?! HEY! SQUID! OVER HERE! VULNERABLE CAT AND SHEEP RIGHT HERE! NOTICE US YOU IDIOT!!!" ---Danceykitty--- Dancey randomly jumps off a cliff into the slime sea, transforming to her slime form,"NOPE." Darky just randomly falls over, defying logic of love arrows and stuff, then again, Darky likes no one, and no one likes Darky. ---Squidy822--- "Whoops, missed the cat. Oh well." Squidy says. Meanwhile a goldfish slime is now in a loving mood while Squidy dives down to grab Dancey. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey decides to be a jerk troll, and teleports away. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy sits there, disheartened if he'll ever see Dancey again. Meanwhile, Squidy wanders to do whatever. ---XxKatakxX--- "Ummm... Signum wants to taste "ALL THE THINGS" so, yeah... that includes marmite-covered love arrows. And I'm pretty sure there is a black hole inside Signum. Temm, get me outta here!" A puff of blue and yellow appears, somebody says "hOI!!!!11!!!", and then says "bOI!!!1!1!!!", and with another puff of blue and yellow, they disappear to the Underground Lab. ---Squidy822--- Squidy teleports to the UL, and fires at Tem and Katak. ---Danceykitty--- Where Dancey teleported was, of course, kept a secret, but for sure it's pretty far from the squid and that slightly irritating yellow sheep. ---Squidy822--- However, she didn't know a certain friend of Squidy was communicating with him at that moment, while stalking Dancey. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey somehow noticed the person (I'mma guess it's Lemmy), and though,"Oh this little fluffer." Then she teleported away, VERY far away. And of course, in the sea. ---Squidy822--- (Err, it was Clarence & Pete.) But, in the sea, she didn't really notice the out-of-place remoraid...and then, somehow, she was teleleported to where Squidy and Lemmy are and Squidy shoots like mad at Dancey and Lemmy. ---XxKatakxX--- -vacs both love arrows and shoots them at Squidy- ---Squidy822--- They bounce off of him and Squidy facepalms. "Did you just try to use love arrows on an interdimensional demon? Wow, you must be really, REALLY, REAAAAAALLY dumb." ---MixieRoast--- "Huuuuuuuuu......" What's all the commotion this time?" She steps out of the shadows, rubbing her eyes. ---Squidy822--- Squidy had cloned himself, so one was with Lemmy and Dancey, while another was at the UL, and another one pops in front of Signum grinning. "You are going to get shipped, but I dont quite know who! Just watch out, just dont cry, I'm coming for you though, I dont care if your dancing or making a poo!" (-Squidy, 2016, gr8 m8 8/8 rhyme and now he can get a d8) ---MixieRoast--- She smirked, suddenly using a Scary Face attack, dropping his speed stat, and, before he could react, she snatched the arrow from him and stuck it into him, before lobbing another in a random direction. ---Squidy822--- Squidy just pulls the arrow out of himself calmly, and hits it to the ground. "Man, how many idiots in this world think that love arrows affect interdimensional demons?! Seriously, there can be a lot of idiots in this world...and dont you dare say I am one, you dumb little wolf thing!" ---MixieRoast--- "Daww, was hoping they were the deity grade ones. As well." She smirked, suddenly planting a kiss on the creatures shell, before dashing off. ---Squidy822--- Squidy sits there, before doing something derpy as always. ---MixieRoast--- "Heheh, I think I broke it~" She yawned, sitting in a tree to watch. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey decides to teleport away...again, also dodging the arrows, she's good at that. ---Squidy822--- (Squidy1 is with Lemmy, Squidy2 is in UL, and Squidy3 is with Mixie) Squidy3 just floats there for a second...his eye losing pupils. Then one glows blue and he summons two black gaster-blasters to attack Signum. He merely whispers "Get dunked on." ---MixieRoast--- She sat entirely motionless throughout the attack. When it stops, some of her fur and flesh has burnt away, but it grows back even if you watch. "Huh, I remember those. I think i made this in some reality someplace..." ---Squidy822--- Squidy just sits there an decides to make a break for it. He throws a screaming goat at Signum and then dashes away at practically the speed of sound. ---MixieRoast--- She pounces on the goat, deciding to eat it. ---Squidy822--- A portal appeared below Signum, and then she was in a room similar to Insanitys, but with Squidy in it instead. And then the battle pretty much has all of this song going: https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/117155863/ ---MixieRoast--- She sat down, itching behind her ear with her hind leg, tongue hanging out. ---Squidy822--- "get" ... "dunked" ... "on." *Black Gaster Blasters Blast around the entire room* ---MixieRoast--- She did the same as before, everything melted away then grew back. She barely even blinked. "You're kinda cute, ya know." ---Squidy822--- "Stop making me borf, you stupid wolf. Your just trying to mess me up. Wait a minute--There's ladies men, and your probably a Men Lady, so...BLASTER GET OVER HERE!!!" and then blast comes and blabbers on about how important he is to Squidy to the wolf while Squidy dashes away at the speed of sound. ---XxKatakxX--- A puff of yellow and blue fills the room. Katak and Temm are there, and Katak launches water at Blasters face, hoping to distract him, and then chases after Squidy with Temm shooting lightning everywhere. ---Squidy822--- Squidy stops when Blaster was hit with water. He turns around facing Katak. His pupils exit again...and then the blue one appears. And a black gaster blaster attacks Katak. Oh, hang on, did I say that singular? I meant MULTIPLE black gaster blasters. ---MixieRoast--- "The term's 'Man Eater'." She chuckled, trotting after the group, skidding to a stop to sit behind Katak with a sharp toothed grin. "Heya bitesized~" ---XxKatakxX--- Temm shoots lightning, fire, and temmie flakes at the gaster blasters, while projecting a physic barrier around Temm, Signum, and Katak, while Katak takes two love potions, and throws them at the gaster blasters. ---Squidy822--- "Gaster blasters aren't alive, you idiot." Squidy says. And then he suddently teleports into Kataks face and hits him with a love arrow, then hits Temm with another one. ---MixieRoast--- "Actually, that's debatable. The blasters, if i can recall my notes, are linked to the personality and feelings of the user, and, if used a great amount, it's possible for them to take on that personality type and gain their own consciousness. Hangon, lemme see if i can recall how to summon mine.... It's been a while...." A canine skull with a crack from the mouth to the eye and the eye to the ear whole appeared next to her. It was about the size of her head, and it spun in a circle, as if confused by it's surroundings, jaw snapping open and closed as if it were trying to talk. "Yeah, see? I kept this subject out with me at almost all times when I was working with that skeleton and that goat guy. They were nice. But he's developed his own mind and soul." ---Squidy822--- "Whatever." Squidy says, and he leaves the wolf to listen to "Grand Tales of Adventure!" Which are basically just overeggsagerated things that happened to him. ---XxKatakxX--- Katak vacs the arrow, and Temm teleports away, and Katak gets the other arrow. "Temm can teleport.... Also, behind you." A bolt of lightning strikes Squidy, who seems to be immune. "Shocking." ---Squidy822--- Squidy posted on this thread with no idea what to put here. ---MixieRoast--- Signum picked up the arrow, before hitting the eject button on the slime's pack to retrieve the other one. She sticks on through her ear like some form of weird piercing, holding the other firmly in one paw, before standing on her hind legs in an upright and human position, she looks around. "This is a weird pocket dimension." She yawned, apparently not bothered by th situation. ---Squidy822--- "Eh, let's sleep." Squidy says, and then him and Blaster take a snooze next to each other for protection. ---Danceykitty--- Darky is STILL being a derp while Dancey is UNDAH DA SEA! (I'm so sorry) ---Squidy822--- Squidy teleports to Dancey and is holding a Hypno who uses disable on teleport for her and Squidy gabs her and teleports to Lemmy and fires at both of them like mad. ---Danceykitty--- Being good at dodging, she uses her flying skills to dodge the arrows until she gets to the sea. She manages to somehow get Darky hit again.-- ---Squidy822--- Blaster picks up Lemmy. "My turn to help. Squidy, you know what to do." And Squidy teleports right to Dancey holding a Butter free who uses Sleep Powder. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey is starting to regret being in this world of...LOVE? (das an Undertale reference) ---Squidy822--- Squidy starts to pick up Dancey, Then falls on his face next to her. The Butterfree betrayed him!!! >:O! And of course he happens to have a nightmare...in it is some strange Chara-Like figure who he see's killing Blaster and then he has to fight Sans style. ---Danceykitty--- Darky is STILL being derpy and defying logic, while Dancey still regrets everything...while asleep, of course. ---Blaster--- Blaster picks both up and the butterfree trys to use sleep powder on him, but there's no effect because ghosts dont sleep. He leaves Squidy lying down to wake up, steals some of his arrows, and finally does the job with Lemmy and Dancey. Meanwhile, the battle in Squidy's Nightmare is still going, and the Chara-Like figure is still mystery... ---MixieRoast--- Signum was quietly converging on Katak, having sliped out of the shadows of the pocket world, one arrow still through her ear, the other grasped in her jaw. ---Squidy822--- Squidy nightmare continues, and the pocket dimension begins to break apart and float around, leaving Blaster & Squidy, Lemmy & Dancey, and Katak, Signum, & Temm all on separate islands, Squidys being the farthest but reachable. Goal: Wake him up. ---MixieRoast--- Signum sighed, before bowing over. Out of her back, two large wings contorted into existence, both black, one a bird thing and one a dragon wing, she sprang into the air, circling for a little. ---XxKatakxX--- A puff of blue and yellow smoke appears right next to Katak almost right when they were separated. Katak jumps at least 99999999999 feet in the air, then lands on top of Temm. Temm then sits there. ---Sheep Slime--- Detruire floated over to where everyone else seemed to be. "So, what did I miss?" she said, trying to ignore the fact that everything was on floating islands and Sheep Slime was barely able to float up with her. With a solemn sigh, the ice spirit tried to help the sheep float and not freeze them to death at the same time. ---Squidy822--- Harry also buzzed his way up, saw Detruire, and lit up at the fact there was a female that was not A. Sorta Taken by an electric sheep B. A dark clone of the taken one or C. a slime and also not D. A carnivorous Dog-Wolf-Whatever. ---MixieRoast--- As she flapped over to the already hovering group, there was a flash of blinding white light, obscuring the veiw of all those around. Signum had changed. Rather than her normal savage and canine appearance, she was now an overly tall teenage-looking girl, with black hair pulled back into a ponytail. She still had the wings of her other appearance, and she was wearing a green and red hoodie, split in two like her fur normally was. Round her neck was a small bottle, inside of which a bright flame was burning brightly. Her eyes remained the same, and she was wearing a headband with one green and one red ear on each. She groaned slightly, blowing her hair out of her eyes, coming to hover near the group. "Hate this form... ah well." ---Squidy822--- Harrys jaw dropped (w8 a minute he doesn't have a jaw.) and he almost fainted. Meanwhile Blaster was shouting to everyone, "GUYS ARE WE GONNA FLIPPIN WAKE UP SQUIDY OR--" and then HE see's signum. His reaction is...pretty much just about the same as Harry's. ---MixieRoast--- She shoved he hands into her pocket. "What are you all gwaking at? This is what i really look like. Being a dog's more fun though. I go back like this when im tired." As she talked, you could see she still had sharp teeth, and she tipped her head towards the squid. "We should probably do something about that." ---Squidy822--- Harry and Blaster met each others gaze which was also fairly directed towards her, and they both understood one thing: They both had a fancy to her, so there was only one way to settle it. They charged at each other. 2 seconds later..."We both picked rock? srsly? ok lets try this again" and by pure chance they kept tying over...and over...and over...and over...and over...and over...and--ok you get the point already ---MixieRoast--- She raised an eyebrow, looking at the other females next to her before looking back at the boys, manifesting a nail file out of mid air and using it. They had black varnish on. ---Squidy822--- Both were looking very tense and annoying, and eventually they ended up doing the classical fighting-blocked-by-dust-clouds. Eventually, the entire dust cloud puffed white. Nobody had noticed before, but Harrys Heart Necklace was glowing...a lot...and so eventually he made blaster go flying. Harry was in a whole new form. All his colors were a very light grey and a slightly darker grey but still very light for the stripes, and his eyes were a clear white. Oyeh, did I mention his wings were also white, no longer had holes in them, and he was holding a spear. He was...Lockheart Form. (Oyeh also his heart necklace was kinda absorbed into him so a light red heart was on his chest.) ---MixieRoast--- Signum didn't even look up, still filing her nails. ---Squidy822--- Squidy jolted awake and looked at Harry. The moment became very intense. Squidy knew what he did. Black Gaster blasters surrounded him. He kepts dodging them and kept popping them with his spear and hopping onto them to stab them, making epic inhuman jumps, only occasionally using his wings until they are all destroyed. Squidy stared at him intensely, ready to fight. Harry turned his spear into a classical undertale knife and ran at Squidy. Squidy kept dodging, until one attack hit him and he fell. (Consider that entire situation as Harry as Chara, Squidy as Sans, and Blaster as Papyrus.) ---MixieRoast--- "Hey, Ice Lady, Cat Girl, wanna try get away from all of this? The blokes are being idiots." She actually sounded slightly friendlier than normal in this human form. ---Squidy822--- Harry looked at Squidy there. And then he noticed the love arrows. And his brain went into action. He swiftly grabbed the arrows and flew up. He didn't grab Squidys Bow: He simply turned the knife into a bow for the arrow. He aimed it at Signum...and fired with his eyes closed. ---MixieRoast--- She caught it, somewhat easily, but the tip of the arrow had stuck into her hand. She frowned, considering the arrow for a second, before snapping it in half and looking at her phone. She hadn't looked at anyone yet. ---Squidy822--- Harry, looked for a moment, almost confused, and then notices a slip of paper by Squidy. He reads the instructions, then sticks another arrow into himself. ---MixieRoast--- The fire bottle she had round her neck flared up slightly, though she herself was on her phone. She was smiling a little though. ---Squidy822--- Harry looked slightly confused, and kept jabbing the arrow into himself to the point of fainting. And then Squidy got up and saw that harry took all the stuff. He paid no heed, and actually liked the fact Harry did that. That meant less work for him. Squidy then teleports off to go find Blaster. ---MixieRoast--- Signum fluttered over to Harry, plucking him out of the air and tugging him over to one of the floating islands, before sitting in mid air a bit above him, chuckling slightly. Although slightly happier, she wasn't really acting to out of character... ---Squidy822--- Squidy came back with Blaster and he saw Signum with Harry. Blaster fainted and whatever heartbeat he had left him. He fell. Squidy looked down at him and then Signum and Harry. His eyes narrowed. He was thinking very hard about his next move. And then he had an idea. He contacted a friend. What is it, Squidy?! I'm in the middle of something!!! ---MixieRoast--- She glanced up at the two approaching pokefusions, before back at Harry, than back at her phone. ---Squidy822--- After a little talking with Ruya...Sorry, Squid, I cant help. I have a big schedule. I gotta kill this nightmare spirit, kill that nightmare spirit...on the other side of the world its night, you know! and so Squidy had an idea of what he had to do next. He let his pupils slip out...and then one became blue. He raised up high, and pulled out a knife and was aiming at the two. "THIS IS FOR MY BROTHER..." ---MixieRoast--- She simply tilted her head slightly, looking his way, locking eye contact. He eyes seemed to shred into Squidy's very being, piercing into his mind and soul. Her words held a terrifying power that honestly couldn't be described in any language across the multiverse, and they shook the listeners to the bone. "Don't do that." ---Squidy822--- Squidy threw it anyway. It was almost to hit...and then there was Harry with a light shield, still in Lockheart form. Squidy looked at it in surprise, but then chuckled. His pupils were gone again. But hang on. One didn't become blue. Harry was in the air, ready for a brawlout. But Squidy simply closed his eyes...And then opened them, one having the blue pupil. It shocked harry, but his shield turned into a sword. Squidy also grabbed a sword and they charged at each other. Harry turned his sword into a knife last-second and hit Squidy with it. Squidy fell next to blaster on the ground, making the ground rumble a bit. ---MixieRoast--- Signum frowned. That normally worked. Even on gods. While the two were still fighting, she slunk away into the shadows, out of sight. ---Squidy822--- Harry had defeated Squidy, but then couldn't see Signum. With both defeat and Signum missing, he almost felt...a little lonely. The heart on the chest started to pull out a little until he ended up in normal form again. ---MixieRoast--- She suddenly dropped out of nowhere, landing on the humbug's back, clinging onto his fur and smirking. "Heya!~" ---Squidy822--- He was surprised for a second and was all like "WATDAFLOFF~?!" ---MixieRoast--- She leaned back, grinning, pulling the two into free fall, spinning round rather gracefully as she come off his back, holding down her hoodie at the front since it was blowing up a little, toes pointed down the way she was falling. ---Squidy822--- "That wasn't funny. In fact...uhh..." Harry said, and they were right next to Squidy and Blaster. And both had their eyes open. They got up, both wanting revenge. They both held hands and pulls into each other, forming their fusion. The fusion pulled out a flaming sword, and was ready for battle. ---MixieRoast--- She continued falling, leaning back a little, wings thoroughed against her back as she did, leaning back and using the fast moving air as something to lean on. ---Squidy822--- Harry suddenly realised it all. Squidy's love stuff was still left. Along with the heart that kept all the ships there. He knew he'd have to do this. He went into Lockheart form and flew up and held up the Heart and his spear. The fusion gasped as he struck the heart with the spear, destroying it into many pieces. He picked one, still roughly heart-shaped, and...absorbed it? His Lockheart form forever held this memory for him, preserved in the necklace when in regular form. An Afterword Dimensions Interwide, you know. I should know. I'm one of the big spirits up there. And no, I'm not Squidy. I'm a being higher then you can understand. My name? I have many names, but my main one is "The Storyteller" And since all theses worlds entertwine a little... Harry might look back at this moment through the shard in his necklace. and remember his sacrifice. his bravery. his... Determination. Category:Roleplay Category:Either Style Category:Squidy822's Pages